Evilly in Love
by Grimmjow Wifey 4evah
Summary: Bad at summaries! Sry just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Eyeshield 21 Fanfic. I hope that you like this and please comment on it. I would like to hear your opinion on this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sena and Hiruma. Why must fate be so cruel?

Chapter 1

"Do I have to go? Cant I just stay home? Sena asked.

"Yes your going and you cant stay home" Aunty Mio sed.

"But… why? Sena said using the puppy eyes trick trying to get out of this but it isn't working and usually it works like magic. Today isn't her lucky day.

"No butts, your going and that it." Aunty Mio sed and she wasn't lying either.

Why me god? We have being living together since Sena was 5 when her parents died in a car accident. Sena wasn't the normal 17 years old she had tattoos; her aunt was part of mob and people said Sena look like an angel. She carry around guns mostly cuz she want to and to protect myself and if weapons fail then Sena could just beat them up. Sena remember when she **wanted** to be able to protect herself. Aunty Mio didn't want her to know about such things.

_**Flashback**_

_But Sena said "Look I love you, but what would happen if I was jumped by some enemies that wanted to use me to get to you? And what would happen if there wasn't any one to protect me?_

_Like I sed I love but I want to be able to protect myself and if I don't want to do it behind your back but if I have to I will. So what you say? Hm?" Sena looked at her aunty straight in the eyes. _

_She sighed and finally told me "No Sena I'm sorry but you can help out with the gang sometimes. You can hang out with them but I cant lose you" _

"_So I'm part of the gang?"_

_She didn't answer Sena but she knew that she was part of the gang. _

_**Flashback ended**_

Sometimes the guys called Sena an angel sent from heaven. Sena thought it was thoughtful. Saying that she looked so innocent but they said she turned evil. She couldn't help but giggle at them.

"But you're going to high school" Aunty Mio said.

"Just great…" Sena said

"What you say?" Aunty Mio said with a M-15 to Sena's head.

"Nothing Aunty Mio but the gun down before I put a bullet in your head" Sena said as she put her M-17 to Mio's head.

After what seem like a lifetime they put down our guns and Sena I look at the time after she took a hot shower it was 11 o'clock and had picked out her clothes for tomorrow. Then had put on her basketball shorts and hope tomorrow was ok.

_**The next day **_

**Sena's pov**

I woke up and got dressed in a blue tank top and black skinney jeans with my long black hair flowing down my back. I took my M-17 with me for protection. I laughed as I thought about when I was younger.

I used to shoot at anyone that bothered me. I remember being called a devil. I wonder what they will call me now. I just laughed at the thought of it.

I drove to school in my blue Mustang. As I was half-way there, Aunty Mio had called.

"Yes?" I asked. What could she want now? I'm going to high school like she wanted even though I have only 2 years left in high school any how.

"Do you have your books? Your cell phone for back up? Do you have your gun? Weapons for protection? Your purse?" She asked kind-of worried.

"Yes, I have my M-17, my knife, my pepper spray….. I have everything okay I gotta go." I said as I realized I was at Deimon High School. It was uniformed school but I wasn't going to wear uniform not gonna happened.

When I pulled up everybody surrounded my car. People I didn't know were asking me all types of questions. I started to get a migraine so I pulled out my gun and shot it into the air. Then everyone had backed up, I had hurried parked my car, lock it, put on the car alarm and got my stuff.

As I walked to the school building and some guy with spiky yellow hair and ear piercing had stop me. I thought he looked kind-of cute.

"Hello there my name is Hiruma" He said with such a devious voice in my ear.

"Why aren't you wearing uniform?" he questioned. I just laughed.

"Why aren't you? Aren't wearing regular clothes also?" I questioned back.

"Good question. I can because I run this school" He said smiling deviously.

His smirk was so cute that I just wanted to kiss him.

Hiruma's POV

'_Damn all the newbies look all weak. Damn it! Wait… who is she? …'_

"Hello there my name is Hiruma" I said with such a devious voice in her ear.

"Why aren't you wearing uniform?" I questioned. Damn chibi just laughed.

"Why aren't you? Aren't wearing regular clothes also? Oh and by the way, I'm Sena" Sena questioned back.

"Good question. I can because I run this school" I said smiling deviously.

Our bodies were so close to the point where you couldn't put a ruler in between us. Then by surprise I kissed Sena and whispered to her to meet me in the football club room during lunch.

Then a group of guys came.

"Aw, man she goes out with Hiruma!" said some guy we didn't know.

When everybody in the hallway heard my name, they ran like they weren't going to live anymore.

I went ahead to my homeroom class just to be _polite_. I got Souske. I couldn't help but smirk. My best friend as my teacher.

'_Kekekeke…..this is going to be a interesting school year… but first gotta talk to Souske' _I thought.

There he is!

"Oi, do you have a 'Sena' in this class?" Hiruma hoped crossing his fingers to kami.

"Yea, Hiruma. Why?" Souske asked cautiously of what Hiruma could be planning.

"Oi, seat her beside me ok." I asked more like ordered and whispered the last part in his ear.

"Why?" Souske asked wonder what's so important about this girl.

"Did you not hear me?" I said getting frustrated "Yoichii Hiruma doesn't ask **ever. **So just do it. Ok?"

"Fine" Souske said

Hiruma then went to go take a seat in the back of the classroom. Naturally, no one wanted to sit with Hiruma.

Sena's POV

When everybody in the hallway heard the name, they ran like they weren't going to live anymore.

I left and when to my class. When I walked in all the guys whistled and told them to calm down.

"Everybody this is Sena. She's new and I hope you all treat her with respect. And Sena please go sit by Hiruma please." said nicely.

I then realized that Hiruma _**actually**_ runs this school and wasn't lying about it either.

When I was about to walk back to the seat next to Hiruma, some random guy had stopped and grab me.

"Get your hands off me" I said in an imma-about-to-hurt-you glare

"Sit by me with your smexy self" He said. I don't care who he is or what he think he is but he is about to die where he stands. I took out my M-17 and pointed at his forehead as I had my foot by his neck.

"I advise you to leave me alone or you'll die where you stand" I said in a deadly serious voice.

"But…" He tried to say but Hiruma came over.

"Let her go or I'll make sure your future goes down the drain." Hiruma said.

The guy had finally let me go. Hiruma and I went to our seats.

After 1st period Hiruma walked me on my way to art.

"Umm, Hiruma" I said as I noticed that the hallway was empty.

'_Damn people are __**really**__ scared of Hiruma' _I thought

"Yes?" Hiruma said.

Then I suddenly pushed him against the wall. Hiruma didn't even looked surprised by my strength instead he just smirked. Damn he looked so cute that I had given him a peck and ran into my art classroom.

But then I noticed that I had Hiruma's phone and I couldn't find my phone. I'm guessing Hiruma got it.

**A/N: Umm… hey I was wondering was this okay or should I put it in 3rd person…?**

**Just asking which one would be better . **

**w thankz for readin' n review please **

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_Aw man…Hiruma has my phone… oh well…at least I have his'_ I thought

At the end of fourth period gym I got a text message on Hiruma's phone.

Text message

Hey Sena, I know you got my phone. I got yours if you're a good girl then I might give it back

OwO

Luv ya hiruma

p.s. - don't forget 2 meet me in da football club room during lunch 5th period

Somewhat the day of classes was boring.

When lunch came around I went to the football club room like Hiruma said. When I got there I looked around it was pretty normal. Then Hiruma came out of nowhere and pended me down to the lounge seat.

"Damn chibi…" he said as he laughed his usual laugh.

I smirked at him. "What did I do?" I said as innocently as I could.

He kissed me with so much passion, that I had moaned his name. His hands worked there way into my shirt caressed my breast. I had one of my hands in his hair and the other one clawed into his back. He pulled back from me and asked if I wanted to join the football team.

"Hmm… I'm a good runner, so can I be running back?" I asked seductively.

"Of course you can…but you gotta try out first" He said.

Hiruma got up to get me a football uniform as I looked at the time on his phone since I still have it. School had ended by now.

'_Thank you kami for it being the first day of school and being Friday'_ I thought

I just laughed cause being with Hiruma made time pass by. Also my 6th, 7th and 8th period teachers was wondering where I was. But then, again probably not.

"Here" Hiruma said handing me and uniform.

I took off my clothes seductively to tease Hiruma. It was working cuz I saw him rubbing himself to hide that he was turned on. Hiruma was behind me suddenly and was kissing my neck.

"Sena…" He said seductively.

I pushed him away. "We cant…" I said

I quickly walked over to window to see that it was raining. I put on my uniform went outside and started to run. I walked back to Hiruma to see my time. He looked a bit shocked.

"Hiruma what's my time?" I asked

"Its…3.5" he said unbelievably

I kissed him. He was still a little shock from my speed. But he kissed me back. I took off my football uniform shirt seductively trying to see what he going to do.

But he came and put me in his lap as we kissed. He stared to kiss my neck as I took off his shirt. He kissed me on my neck, arms, stomach and he left some hickeys. My phone kept ringing but we chose to ignore it. We continued for awhile but the phone kept ringing.

"Please get that" Hiruma said as he kissed me pulling away from the kiss. I sat up and got my phone.

"Remember you got my phone so you answer it" I said to Hiruma

"Hello?" Hiruma said very annoyed

"Thank god! Wait…who are you?..." It was Aunty Mio.

"Its Yoichii Hiruma. And you are?" Hiruma asked Aunty Mio

"I'm Mio, Sena's aunt and guridian. WHERE IS SENA? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Aunty Mio started yelling in the phone the Hiruma had to pull my phone from his ear. I couldn't help it but laugh at her.

"SENA! ARE YOU THERE?" Aunty Mio yelled into the phone

"Hey Hiruma could you hand over my phone for a moment" I asked

"Oi Aunty Mio, watcha think I would let someone hurt me? After you taught me how to use a gun and taught me how to fight? Are you crazy?" I said jokingly

"…That's true but where are you" She asked worried.

"I'm hanging out with my boyfriend." I said kind of shyly. Hiruma kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh so that's who that was… well be home by 12am." She said

"Thanks" I said and I hung up the phone and gave him back my phone.

"I'm surprised that your aunt would let you come home at 12am" Hiruma said.

"Well it is a weekend" I said putting back on my clothes.

"I'll see you around Hiruma" I said

**A/N: Yea, sena still has hiruma's phone and hiruma still got sena's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My weekend was boring, all I did was work out and sleep. I did my homework on my way to school.

On my way to school, Hiruma sent me a text saying to come to the football club room. When I get there was a sea of boys.

When they saw me they asked if I was running back. I said yeah but I was a little confused here. We were going against whoever their name is on Friday.

**Monday**

Hiruma came behind me and kissed me on the neck. But I'm stilled confused about why they, the students are so scared.

"HIRUMA!"

Oh…no… I remember that voice its….

Then a pink-hair girl came in and slammed the football club door hard...

"Momo" I said as she came in.

She is my best friend since I was little. She was even there for me when my mother had died.

"Oh hey Sena… Wait… WHAT THE FUCK SENA?" She yelled curiously because of the way that Hiruma and I was holding each other.

Hiruma had his hands around my hips and he was smirking so cutely. Then he kissed me to piss off Mamori. I kissed him back while Mamori looked shocked. Then she went into a furious rage at Hiruma.

"HIRUMA! HOW COULD YOU?! FORCING LITTLE INNOCENT SENA INTO DATING YOU AND PLAYING FOOTBALL!"

I couldn't help but laugh at what I was seeing. Then Mamori had noticed that I was laughing and was confused at what I was laughing at.

"Mamori..." I said as I patted her head. "Hiruma didn't force me into anything. Okay?"

"B-bu-but… Hiruma is… an evil man…. that will take your innocence!" She protested.

"And that's what I love about him. He's a cruel man that can get what he wants. And I don't care about him being evil cause I can handle it." I said laughing cuz Hiruma raised an eyebrow like what-did-you-say-psh-yea-right.

"And Mamori..." I said as I pulled out my M-17 out of nowhere and pointed it to her temple

"Please remember, I'm not the same little defenseless Sena. I'm older and can take care of myself without your help or anyone's. Okay? And I'll play football no matter if I get hurt or if Hiruma, Aunty Mio or you beg me to stop."

Mamori looked a bit hurt by what I had just said to her. Then she smirked and putted on her serious face.

"Hiruma if you hurt Sena I promise to god that you will have a reserved spot in hell waiting. Do you understand me?" Mamori was dead serious as hell.

"Yea right like I would let anything happen and if something did I **will **find out who did it and make them pay." Hiruma said this in a deadly tone.

Mamori had finally left and the guys were outside practicing for Friday's game.

I had gone to all my classes and afterwards I went to the clubhouse to practice with the guys for Friday's game against whatever their name is.

But the weird thing is that the guys were working hard like their was the last meal they was going to have for half a year. I had noticed that even thought they are just stand-ins just for this one game they practiced as though they had no choice. I'm betting that Hiruma blackmailed them into doing it or they are real scared of our opposing team. That's so like Hiruma to blackmail people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The guys and I had practiced for about an hour then we all went home. But first I had took a shower after all the guys had left cuz sweating is gross. Eww! And I needed a hot shower.

After taking my shower, I had noticed that there was a clicking sound through out the clubroom. First I put on my bra, underwear and my black short-shorts that say "Cute, aint it?" and then I walked into the 'planning room' as Hiruma liked to call it, to figure where it was coming from.

When I had walked into the room I had saw Hiruma typing furiously away on his laptop as usually. I should have known that it was going to be Hiruma. I sighed in relief.

"Oi, Hiruma I thought you had went home…" I said as I walked over to him as he continued furiously typing.

"No I had to some work left and I didn't want to leave you by yourself" Hiruma said as he didn't looked up from the laptop.

"Oh" I said as came and removed his laptop to put it on the table so I could sit on his lap.

"What is it Sena?" Hiruma asked holding around the waist.

"Umm…I was wonder if we could… oh never matter mind its nothing." I said looking away about to get up. But Hiruma had pended me down to the couch again.

"What is it Sena?" Hiruma asked curious of what I wanted.

"Umm… I was wondering if I could stay with you for the week." I said kind of scared of his response.

"Why? Why cant you stay at your house?" Hiruma asked curiously.

"Well my aunt had to take of a few things somewhere else. And she wanted me to stay with someone." I said

"Why didn't you ask that damn Mamori?" Hiruma said as he got off top of me.

"At first, I was going to ask Mamori but then I thought about it. She's going to be babying me as though I was just a toddler. And I would die if she did that for a week. So I decided to ask you" I said smirking.

Hiruma smirked back at me. "Okay go put on your clothes. You're tempting me to much"

"Oi, I'm sorry" I said smirking and walking back into the locker room to go put on my extra pair of clothes just in case something happened. Hey you never know.

I came back planning room and had on cute shirt that had a devious bunny with a black leather jacket and on a motorcycle. So kawaii! And I had on a black pair of skinney jeans on with my white and black converses.

Hiruma was standing there taking in what I was wearing before I had snapped him out of it.

"Oi, we gotta go to my house first so I can get some clothes" I said walking outside.

I walked over to my blue mustang and got in. Hiruma went and got into his Black sports car. We drove to my house and parked in the driveway. I got go out of my car and unlock the house door knowing Hiruma would follow me in.

When I had heard that Hiruma had closed the door I had went ahead to my room upstairs. I took my 8 outfits for school, my practice clothes, night clothes, some seductive lingerie for Hiruma, and some bras and underwear. By the time I had finished an hour and 30 minutes had passed. When I got back downstairs Hiruma was watching TV. O.o Wow…

"Hiruma..? I'm ready to go" I said walking to the chair.

"Damn chibi, you took so long. Shit.." Hiruma said as he stretched.

I locked up the house, put up the traps, and put on the house alarm. We were finally ready to go to Hiruma's house. I followed Hiruma's black sports car.

When we got there I was surprised that he lived in an apartment. But I got out of the car and cared my stuff to the building. When we walked inside people were surprised to see me with Hiruma. They kept asking if he blackmailed me or did he know a secret of mine.

I was glad that we had finally got away from those people. But I was also looking around Hiruma's home. It was beautiful. But almost all his furniture was red, black or gold. Thank goodness that he didn't have a white couch cuz keeping white furniture is hard work.

"Oi, Sena go ahead and put your stuff in the room" He said pointing to it. "I am going to go ahead and take my shower"

I went ahead and put my stuff into his empty drawers. I took out a pair of pajamas. I decided to just wear my black gym short shorts and a white tank top. I took my long black hair out of it pony tail so it could stop getting tangled in the ponytail holder like last time.

By then Hiruma came out of the shower dressed in some long black sweats.

'_Damn Hiruma looks so sexy without a shirt… he got a 12-pack… Oh my god…I think I'm going to faint just at the sight of him'_ I thought

"Oi, I almost forgot.." Hiruma said snapping me out of my thoughts and walking into the kitchen

I got up to follow Hiruma. I'm guessing it must be some specific rules or something that he likes to keep a certain way. While I was thinking this I run right into Hiruma.

"Oi, why you stop…" I was speechless at what I was seeing,

Hiruma had a twin! O.O

"Oi, I'm Sena. Yoichii's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said to the twin.

"So your Sena! I'm Seijin Hiruma. It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call Sei or Jin for short if you want" Seijin said.

They looked actually alike the only different is that Seijin and Hiruma don't have the same hair color. Also Seijin had his name tattooed on his right wrist.

"Hiruma and Seijin I'm going to go put up the rest of my stuff" I said

_Hiruma's POV_

'_Damn I forgot to tell the damn chibi about my annoying brother…well… his not that annoying…I understand that….that old man…tsk' _I thought

I stopped waiting for the damn chibi to snap out of her senses then she ran into me. It didn't hurt but then when she saw my twin brother Seijin. Well, she looked shocked and started to point Seijin in the face and she started pulling Seijin's face in all directions.

'_Ke… Kek…ekeke'_

After snapping herself out of her Trans she finally introduces herself.

"Oi, I'm Sena. Yoichii's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you" Sena said to Seijin

"So your Sena! I'm Seijin Hiruma. It's a pleasure to meet you. You can call Sei or Jin for short if you want" Seijin said.

Sena then noticed that we looked actually alike the only different is that Seijin and I don't have the same hair color. Also Seijin had his name tattooed on his right wrist.

"Hiruma and Seijin I'm going to go put up the rest of my stuff" Sena said.

Seijin and I watched her go.

"Well, brother she's a cutie…" Seijin said smirking. "I just might got to steal her from you"

4


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hiruma's POV**

I took out an M-17 and pointed it at Seijin's head as he pointed a razor sharp blade at my neck.

"I would like to see you try" I said smirking

Then the damn-chibi came into the room and saw what was happening…

Sena isn't like over girls if you haven't noticed... instead of being scared like other girls she umm…

**Sena's POV**

When I came, back into the living Hiruma had a gun pointed at Seijin and Seijin had a blade to Hiruma's neck.

If I was like other girls, I would leave but instead I took out my matching M-18s. They are both red and green.

"What in the hell is this?" I said as calmly as I could as if I just lose all my money and didn't get a fuck.

"Don't worry Sena… it's just a family tradition that Hiruma and I do whenever we bring a girl home. It's like a test…" Seijin said smirking

"Sure…" I said while rolling my eyes and putting down my M-18s from their temples

"Oh! God I better go to bed!" Sena said leaving the room furiously to go to bed.

Seijin and Hiruma were both confused on what just happened.

_**The Next Day….**_

_**Sena's POV**_

"What the hell… I said as I felt something around me.

I woken up to feel a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and someone breathing on my neck. I turn around to see Hiruma looking peacefully asleep.

"Aww" I said in a hushed voice not to disturb his sleep. He looked so kawaii!

'_If only I had a picture of him this peaceful! Wait! My phone! Where is it?' _I thought as I lifted my head up a little bit to see if my phone was on the dresser beside me. To find out it was!

'_Just perfect! Know I can take a picture of Hiruma asleep'_

Then I reached for it and the pointed my camera right at Hiruma's face. Then I took the picture. _Yes! I got it! _I thought happily. Then I looked at the time on my phone to see that it's was 5 am.

"Shit!" I said as I looked at my phone. Then Hiruma bolted awake.

"What the hell, damn chibi?" Hiruma said as he looked at me aggravated

"It's nothing" I said as I tried to sneak out of bed.

"Tsk" Hiruma pulled me back into the bed and pended me down.

'_Dang! Why is he so strong in the morning? Isn't he at least tired or something?!' _I thought as I looked up towards him.

"Eh damn chibi, stop fucking staring at my body!" Hiruma said as smack me.

"_Puuleze.. _Who would wanna stare at _**you**_?" I said as I rolled my eyes. "You sure aint Trey Songz so… get over yourself."

"uh huh, damn chibi. What were you doing?" Hiruma asked for like the fifth time

"I was rushing to take a shower" I said looking away

"so you mean to tell me you were rushing. Rushing for a damn shower. That is just some type of slowness" Hiruma said as he cocked a gun under my chin

"Crazy as fuck" Hiruma said as he leaned down to kiss me.

Hiruma had my hands pended above my head. As he kiss me, I don't know what it is but his kiss is just so amazing. He was rubbing his hands up and down my body. I couldn't even resist the urge to moan his name. His hands were driving me insane. The way he was kissing me and touching… godly I don't think I can take anymore. Hiruma brought in his body into mines. I got my hands freed of his death grip and let my hands roam on his body.

My hands were all over him just like his hands on me. I could tell I was turning him on. He kept rubbing himself against me but I didn't mind at all. He driving my body insane. I kept moaning into the kiss. Finally Hiruma and I broke for breathe. He then just looked at me the whole.

"What is it? Hiruma?" I said in between breathes

"Nothing just looking at my damn chibi" Hiruma said as he smirked

Hiruma then seized his opportunity to slip his hand underneath my bra. He grabbed my breast so hard. I gasped for the pain. If he wanna play like that, then two can play. I reached down and grabbed his dick very hard. Hiruma clutched his teeth. I couldn't help but laugh. While he was distracted I slipped away and ran into our shower. I began the shower water. I stepped into the shower and since I already took out my clothes. Mostly course of Hiruma. As I began to take a peaceful shower. Hiruma jumped into the shower with me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked Hiruma as I covered my body with my arms.

All I got as a response was him laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the shower with Hiruma

'What the fuck? Why is he laughing? All I did what was an honest question' I thought as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"well are you going to give me an answer or are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me? Hmm?" I said looking at Hiruma.

Hiruma pov

I couldn't help but laugh at the damn chibi. Who the fuck do she think she is? Does she think that she can get away that easily? She must be out of her little damn chibi mind.

"so you think you can get away from me so easily" I said coming closer into her personal space so that she'll be pended against the wall

"umm well… hell yeah" Sena said with confindende

"Tsk tsk wrong anwer damn chibi" I said as I pushed her even harder into the wall

I couldn't help myself I started invading her body in all the possible ways that I knew how. Since we didn't have no clothes on it will be easier for me to play with her. I couldn't help the smirk that was creeping onto my face. It was time for revenge.

I let my hands roam her body. At first I just let my hands slowly motion around her body just to start off the torture. When I looked into her face I could tell she couldn't take the torture much longer. So then I started grabbing her breast and massaging them. Sena let out a reluctant moan.

"please Hiruma I'm sorry… please just stop" was all she could muster up

I could easily tell that she wanted me badly. After a while of massaging her breast I then turned my attention to her legs. Sena was trying desperately not to cum so hard. She was holding her legs together for dear life.

I uncrossed her legs and began to finger her pussy. Sena then moaned out my name so damn seductively. So I decided to play a little game with her.

"Sena…" I said to get the damn chibi's attention while speeding up my fingers inside her

"Ah..ah! Yes Hiruma?" Sena said breathlessly.

"How bad do you want my dick, Sena?" I asked looking into her eyes as I began to slow down a bit. All I got as a response was a whimper

"Oh Sena that's not an answer" I said as my fingers went even slower inside her

"Hiruma please it inside me…please." Sena said with so much desire in her voice

"Aww Sena what do you want inside of you and what part of you? I'm not a mind reader." I said smirking at Sena's reactions

"Hiruma… please put your dick inside my pussy…" Sena said quietly with her face looking like a cherry

"Oh Sena that all you had to say" I said in a teasing voice.

A/N: I need someone to help me with the next chapter I need help on the sex scence just pm me…


End file.
